Christmas Trip Together
by scotty1736
Summary: When on a trip back to Pallet Town for Christmas Ash and May get stranded in Kanto together, will feelings present themselves? I know it's cliche but it's Christmas in July
1. Chapter 1

It was December as the gang headed for Max and Mays house "so we're going to drop by and we'll met you over at your house next week for the party?" asked May "that would be correct" responded Ash as they came upon Petalburg City.

People seemed to be in a good mood for the holidays as everyone was walking through the decorated area of residence, they soon arrived at their destination being ushered in for fear that they may catch a cold "come in and sit I'll have some hot chocolate ready in a few minutes" said Caroline.

"Thanks" said the group of four as they sat down around the dining room table. "so let me get this straight, we're to come to your house on the twentieth for a Christmas party with all of your friends?" said Norman who no one had noticed entered the room and sat down.

"That's the plan" said Ash, "well having that big of a party seems like it would take allot of planing" said Caroline as she handed out mugs of hot chocolate warming everyone from the cold weather outside.

"You wouldn't believe, sometimes I think that woman is a machine" said Brock "yeah my mom is pretty good at stuff like that" said Ash as they all begun talking about their adventures around the Hoenn region.

That night they stayed at their house as Brock and Ash were to depart the next day, they all rose early to see them off when May came up to Ash while he was in living room sitting on the couch by himself.

"Hey Ash, you know being trapped here with the brat might get kind of agitating so I was just wondering if I could go with you and Brock on your way back to your house, I mean we'll all end up there eventually but you don't mind do you?" she asked

"of course not, heck you'll probably be able to keep Brock off the girls better than me and my crowbar will anyways" he said jokingly both of them laughing at the thought of Ash trying to use a crowbar to split Brock from a girl.

May told her parents her Idea and they gave her the okay to go so the trio set off to Slateport in hopes of catching a ferry to Kanto as they walked May began to get cold and Ash hungry so they decided to stop in Oldale Town and go to a restaurant for lunch.

As they were sitting down Brock said he needed to go to the washroom so May and Ash sat there happily engaging in friendly conversation Ash realising how he never ran out of things to talk about when he was with May.

Not that he wasn't enjoying his conversation with May but he began to wonder where Brock had gotten to and noticed something, "hey May on your six," with that May turned around and saw Brock kneeling in front of the waitress confessing his everlasting love for her.

"oh for the love of all things holy" said May as she walked over to him and grabbed him by the ear and yanked him back over to the table, "so you really had to go to the washroom bad huh Brock?" asked Ash jokingly as Brock muttered something about troublesome girls always getting in the way.

"Now where have I heard that before" said Ash to himself as he tried to think of where he had heard someone talking like that before, he had the name on the tip of his tongue but just couldn't seem to get it.

"what's up Ash" asked May noticing him thinking hard, "Brock just said something about troublesome girls always getting in the way and I could've sworn I've heard that term used somewhere before"

"oh I know what you mean I just can't seem to think of it right now" said May, soon the waitress came over and they ordered their food.

"they ate in silence as they were all devouring the delicious food on their plates when Brock noticed someone enter the restaurant out of the corner of his eye.

"Forrest?" he asked "Brock?" Forrest responded, "what are you doing here" they said in unison

" I can see how those two are brothers other than their looks now" said May as Ash snickered, "I wonder if Brock's methods for getting girls were passed on" Ash said as they both nearly choked on their food laughing.

Then they noticed Forrest going over to the waitress and doing the exact same thing Brock did with her, by now they were both rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes as the laughed, Brock seemed confused at what was making them laugh while he gave Forrest shouts of encouragement.

The waitress was called off to another table and left him as he sulked while walking over to the table they were sitting at, "to answer your question earlier I'm here on official league business as a Gym leader."

"I see, and when will you be heading back to the Gym" asked Ash "well I should be off on my way back to Pewter in couple of days" he responded

"well since I was already planning on heading home for a week before Ash's party why don't I wait here with you and we can head back together, that is if you and May are going to be okay on your own" said Brock.

"Yeah we'll be fine, besides that means that we'll get to my place early because we won't be stopping in Pewter" Ash responded as everyone returned to their food and continued talking about various subjects.

Once they were finished Ash and May headed on their way as Brock and Forrest waved them goodbye,

"you know this kind of brings us back to old times doesn't it, back when I was just starting my journey and you only had Pikachu with you" said May

"Yeah, you know at times I missed it just being us, it felt a little bit more calm without you and Max arguing all the time and Brock freaking out whenever he saw a girl, I wonder what would've happened if it was just you and me together"

"yeah" said May _"maybe we could've... wait why am I thinking like that" _she blushed and shook her head.

Ash took notice and asked her "is everything all right you look kind of red"

"I'm fine Ash really" May said now blushing redder than before

"are you sure here let me see" he said as he put a hand to her forehead, _"we're so close it's almost as if... wait why am I thinking this way"_ he thought

"I'm really fine Ash, really I am" she said as she took his had and put it down off her forehead

Ash still kept a watchful eye over her as they continued on their journey to Slateport.

After a while they decided it was getting late and checked in at a Pokemon centre, "I'm sorry we only have one room left but it does have two beds in it" said Nurse Joy as she handed Ash the key "that's okay I'm sure it'll be fine, at least it's got two beds in it" said Ash as they gave their thanks and headed for their room.

"okay I'm going to get changed but no peeking Ash" said May as she went into the bathroom Ash meanwhile slipped into his Pyjamas as she was changing.

They were feeling kind of restless so they decided to watch the free movie the Pokemon Centre offered, unfortunately for May it was scary movie night as they showed a horror film she got scared, and to make things worse (A/N: or better for those of us who are advanceshipping fans)

there was a thunderstorm outside, now Ash wasn't one to get scared but May was and as soon as there was a loud crack of thunder she jumped into Ash's arms afraid.

Ash naturally blushed at this and unknowing what to do began to hug her and stroke her hair, although this helped May was still afraid and jumped under the covers of his bed Ash now getting tired also did so.

As May fell asleep Ash couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him, why he was constantly getting nervous around her, that had never happened before and these thoughts and feelings he was having about her what did they mean.

"_I couldn't be... no that isn't possible and even if I did there's no way that would work out anyhow" he thought as he fell asleep_

A/N: although the Author begged to differ


	2. Chapter 2

As morning came Ash was the first to wake up, he felt something up against his body and found that May had rolled over in her sleep and had wrapped him in her arms, _"she looks so peaceful in her sleep"_ he thought as he managed to move them without waking her up and started making breakfast.

May woke up a few minutes later smelling food, she was about to get up and ask Brock what was for breakfast when she realised Brock wasn't with them, and that could only mean one thing _"Ash is cooking?"_ she thought as she walked into the kitchen.

Sure enough there he was cooking up bacon and eggs, she noticed a place was already set on the table and sat down to eat as did Ash.

"I didn't know you could cook" she said as she ate "I picked up some skills from Brock over the years, don't get me wrong I'm nowhere near as good as him but I could certainly get by on my own" he said as they both dug in.

"Wow that was good Ash, thanks for cooking if it wasn't for you I don't know what we would've done" said May once they were finished "it was nothing but thanks it's good to know that I'm not the only one who likes my cooking, but we should get going time's a wasting" said Ash as they left the Pokemon Centre

They arrived there shortly after and headed for the ferry terminal bought their tickets and boarded the ferry to Kanto, "why don't we go out on the deck and take a look around" said May as they left their room.

They walked around on deck but May got cold quickly after due to the wintry weather, so Ash naturally offered her his jacket "but you'll just end up getting cold won't you?" asked May "I'll be fine" said Ash who five minutes later began shivering.

"Here" said May as she handed him his jacket and once again became cold, Ash figured there was only one solution to the problem and put his arm over her shoulder "Ash?" May asked "I'll keep you warm it's the only way we can stay out on the deck without one of us being cold" he said, and he was right because May began blushing heating up her face quite effectively.

The ferry was quite fast getting them to Vermilion in a matter of hours unfortunately as soon as they arrived it was snowing heavily and they were soon told by the guards on outside of the city limits that going out into the wild was far too dangerous and that they would have to stay in the city until it was deemed safe.

"Oh well I guess we'll just have to go to the mall" said May "we'll?" asked Ash "yeah come on let's go" said May as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the city towards the mall.

As they slowed down Ash was just about to say something to May about her still holding his hand when he realised he liked it and decided there was no point in telling her about it, as they went in May's eyes glassed over when she saw the size of the Mall and decided this was where she would get her clothes for the party.

They went into one store and May decided that she'd try on one of the dresses and see what Ash thought of it, Ash of course always being honest asked her "why do you care so much? You always look good anyways" which made her blush.

"If that's what you say every time I try something on we'll be here all day" said May as she continued to look through the store, they went through a couple of stores before they found another one in which May thought she found a good dress, her thoughts of the dress were confirmed when she stepped out of the dressing room.

Ash's eyes just about fell out of his face as his breath hitched in his throat, she was wearing a blue dress which complemented her eyes quite well and not to mention her curves. just by seeing the look on his face she could tell this was the right one as she got out of it and back into her regular outfit and went straight up to the cashier to purchase it.

After they left May managed to find a pair of shoes and a few accessories that helped compliment her look with the dress well, their stomachs decided it was time for a break as they headed for the food court and sat down to eat.

"I can't wait to get back to Pallet town, I've missed some of my Pokemon" said Ash "and I'm sure a party with all of your friends should be allot of fun" said May as they went back to eating

As soon as they were done they decided to walk around the mall as May went off to look at some clothes Ash noticed a display box on the outside of a jewelry store which contained a Beautifly necklace.

The second he saw it he knew it would be perfect for May, making sure she didn't see him he slipped into the store and asked the man behind the desk about it who told him the price which was within his price range for gifts, so he bought it and hid it in his pocket until they got back to the Pokemon Centre when he hid it in his bag.

He cooked dinner that night with a little preparation help from May as they sat down and had a nice meal together "so what do you plan on doing after the Hoenn League Ash?" May asked "well I haven't really thought that far ahead, I guess I'll cross that bridge once I come to it" said Ash.

They talked until it was late when they realised that the heater wasn't working and the room cooled down from the temperature of the night they decided to sleep under the same cover for the second time in a row and had a good nights rest.

May woke up first the next morning and woke up Ash as she decided to help him with breakfast, this morning he decided that they would have french toast which turned out to be another enjoyable meal.

May and Ash check on the conditions of the weather and were told that it was still unsafe to go outside the city limits, so Ash took it upon himself to take May sight seeing around the city seeing as he'd been there before.

"Wow this cliff does give you a great view of the city" said May "that's what I thought the first time I came up here" said Ash "I guess we have allot in common" said May as they stared out at the city

Once they were finished they headed back to the Pokemon Centre to eat lunch and relax, May eventually ducked out to make a phone call and soon returned "hey Ash I made a reservation to a restaurant in the city" she said.

So they got ready May decided to wear a black short sleeved shirt and white skirt while Ash was forced to change out of his regular clothes by May seeing as they were going to a casual wear restaurant, he decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans and an untucked white dress shirt with very thin brown and grey pinstripes, he also decided to remove his hat.

May came out of the Bathroom and Ash nearly choked on the water he was drinking, she asked him "how do I look, do like my hair let down?"

"you look gorgeous, you should wear your bandanna less often because you looked fantastic with your hair let down" she naturally blushed at his complement and said "thank you" as they headed for the restaurant.

The food was very good and Ash and May can enjoy their food so complements like that should be held on to, overall it was an evening of great food and enjoyable company, once they got to the Centre they were told that the heater was unable to be fixed because the repairman was unable to come from Saffron due to the weather so they ended up sleeping in the same bed together again beginning to get used to it.

They awoke the next morning to find out that they still weren't able to travel and with some quick calculations managed to figure out that the weren't going to make the party in time, "don't worry May we can just have our own Christmas here in our room" said Ash as he smiled at her.

"And how will we do that?" asked May "we can go get a small tree and some ornaments after breakfast" Ash said, and that's just what they did Ash had since put Mays gift in a wrapped box and put it under the tree once they had set it up and finished decorating it as did May with Ash's gift.

Later they decided to go out for a walk in the city and talked as they walked along, they'd both noticed how comfortable they had gotten together over the past week but were still secretly having mixed feelings about each other but were both coming closer to their own conclusions over them as they walked back inside the Centre and watched a Christmas movie about some kids getting chased through a mall by criminals who's fake money found it's way into the possession of the children while they drank hot chocolates with mini marshmallows in them.

Ash quickly realised that he'd forgotten to call his mom about their inability to get to the party, apparently allot of people weren't able to make it so it was changed into a new years party anyways.

Ash then proceeded to call someone he hadn't called in along time "hey there Ash long time no see" the person said

"hey I kind of need some advice" Ash said

A/N: a bit of a cliff hanger there who do you think he called


	3. Chapter 3

**I've gotta Give a shout out to my new Beta Reader Storylover Alpha 01- Dux Ducis, you'll definitely notice a difference in the level of proper grammar in this chapter so that would be thanks to him,** **Anyways on with the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>"well I'll provide it to the best of my abilities Ashy Boy" Gary said calmly.<p>

"okay, that's appreciated and all… but just please don't call me that" said Ash answered back, slightly irritated.

"Well then, what's the problem Ash?" asked Gary.

"well it's about one of my friends from Hoenn"

"who... wait a minute… I know who this is about. It's about May, isn't it?" Gary said, smirking confidently.

"but you... but how... huh?" Ash asked, obviously confused.

"Hey, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." Answered Gary.

"Well, I've just been feeling a bit different around her recently… It's like I'm really nervous around her… And that's never happened before" Ash said, obviously nervous.

"Figure it out, put the pieces of the puzzle together, make it click, you like her, it's simple" Gary said confidently.

"Well, now what do I do?" asked Ash.

"You tell her before she runs off with Drew."

Gary hit a sore spot there. Ash only tolerated Drew because he was May's friend, but when it came down to it he really didn't like him.

"It's easier said than done Gary. I don't want to screw up our friendship over this." Ash said, obviously troubled.

"You know, if she's right for you she wouldn't hold this over your friendship If she doesn't like you, and if she does you've got something one thousand times better than a friendship" Gary said with a smirk.

"I guess you're right, thanks Gary" Ash said

"No problem, Just let me know how it goes" Gary said, turning around and starting to walk off.

"Alright. bye Gary." he said, waving.

"Bye Ash"

"Who was that?" asked May as she walked over to Ash's side.

"Oh, just an old friend" replied Ash as they went back over to their room and ate lunch, which consisted of ramen.

"Well, it looks like the party's been moved to New years Day." said Ash, slightly disappointed.

"Oh? Well, at least we won't be missing anything" said May smiling, trying to make the most of it.

"Yeah that's true" Ash said.

They decided to go look at some of the houses that had Christmas decorations on them as they walked outside. After a bit, May got cold again, so Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm. They were both blushing for quite a while after this, until they got used to it.

They still had a great time looking at all the "pretty decorations" but both were beginning to wonder if the reason they were having such a great time wasn't because of the all the decorations.

They soon returned to the Pokemon center and had dinner and immediately went to sleep. But before they went to bed, they suddenly realized that Christmas was only two days away.

The next Day it snowed, so naturally after they ate breakfast they went out and played around, building a snow man, and making snow angels. That is, until May picked up some snow and threw it at Ash. They ran after each other in a snowball fight until lunch, Then they went back out to go sledding, which they had fun doing until dinner. When they decided to go back out and get something on their way back to the Center.

"Wow, that was alot of fun." said Ash with happiness as he ate his burger.

"I didn't find it fun when we almost crashed into a tree due to your horrible steering!" Teased May.

"Oh yeah… But the look on your face was priceless." said Ash

"Well, so was yours." Replied May as they laughed.

They engaged in friendly conversation as they walked back to the Center, and got ready for bed as soon as they got into their room, They slept next to each other peacefully that night.

The next morning, Ash found that he woke up first, and May had him in a tight hug. One he couldn't get himself out of. So, he simply decided to lay there.

He waited a few minutes until May finally woke up and found her tightly Hugging Ash, which was embarrassing for them both. After the initial embarrassment passed, they both decided to just have breakfast and make the final preparations for Christmas Eve.

During the Day they went out and found a stage set up in the middle of the city. After they listened to some holiday themed musical performances, they then came back to the Center and ate lunch only to head back out to see some of the ice sculptures from a local contest. Once they were finished looking they decided to go back to the Center, but on their way May noticed something.

"Hey look, a outdoor skating rink. Come on, let's go!" May said as she grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him off towards it.

"Skating rink?" Ash asked cautiously.

"Yeah! Haven't you ever been skating before?" asked May as she pulled Him along.

"No…" responded Ash.

"Oh well, it's easy. Come on!" she said as they stepped on the Ice after tying on their skates, Ash just about fell over as soon as they got on.

"I don't know May… it doesn't seem that easy… May?" he asked as he looked for her, and saw her flying around the rink on her skates,

_"wow… she's really good at this."_ he thought to himself as he moved his way over to the wall and went around following it.

May noticing his trouble came over to help him "Come on Ash, I'll help you." she said holding out her hand. Ash took it Blushing as May helped him around the rink.

_"I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this…" _thought Ash just before he shouted "whoa!" and fell, unfortunately for May since he was holding her hand she fell too... right on top of him.

They both blushed heavily at their close proximity as May got up and held a hand out to Ash to help him up.

"Maybe we should go back to the center now?" Asked Ash as he got up, still blushing.

"yeah… Maybe that's a good idea…" Replied May, her face also still red as Santa's suit.

Once they got back to the centre they got dressed, as they were going out for dinner tonight, The place being a bit nicer than the usual places they went to, hence May's red dress and Ash's tie and slacks with his dress shirt, but overall this was one of their favorite moments of the week, as they both secretly snuck glances at each other throughout their enjoyable conversation.

Once they were finished dinner, They headed back to the Pokemon Center for their gift exchange, And Ash handed his to May and told her to open it, and she did so, ripping apart the packaging like a small excited child, one of the qualities about her that Ash liked, until she got to the small jewelry box inside. When she slowly opened it, the box revealed a beautiful necklace. May looked to Ash and said it was beautiful, and then she handed Ash her gift to him and became nervous.

Ash proceeded to remove the wrappings and opened it up to find nothing. He looked up, asking "where's my present?"

"right here"

Right as he looked up she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt leaned forward and kissed him directly on the lips, it took a few seconds for him to react but he began kissing her back quickly, this lasted for a solid minute and a half before they broke apart, needing air.

"Ash I really like you… but I just couldn't put it into words. So, I decided to let actions my speak for me." said May as they both blushed tremendously.

"Uhh…that works for me… because I really like you too May." he said as they both looked at each other. Ash brought a hand up to her cheek and caressed it before kissing her Again.

"And I can say for sure that was absolutely the best Christmas present ever May." said Ash smiling as they hugged each other before going to sleep in the same bed, uncaring whether the heater was fixed or not this time.


End file.
